True love last's forever
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Near's got a new spk partner!; Near/OC Warning: A very girly and romantic story. I normally don't like that kind of stuff but it just came onto the page. And i'm highly happy with it's out come.
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

**True love last's forever**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death note if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction

**Near's pov**: Hey kid! Give me your lunch money! Tommie growled at a kid with curly orange hair and glasses, he was wearing overalls with a pocket protector, he was obviously very frail, an "easy" victim if you ask me. "Tommie please... T-this is T-the last bit of money I ha-have.... please don't take it!" he pleaded. "you really wanna argue with me nerd!" And before curly top got a chance to respond he was pushed down and kicked by Tommie and his minions. The whole scene was boring me. Not that I didn't relatively care about curly top getting seriously hurt, but because of the simple mind ness of Tommie and his minions. I never understood why bullies would go for the weakest of the pack, I mean wouldn't it be more interesting if Tommie and his minions went up against a group of people as smart, strong, and as big them? You know a challenge? "Ignorant" I say as I pick up my uneaten plate of food and dump it in the trash can beside my empty table.  
To be honest I never really minded being alone, at least as soon as I came here I never minded. I used to crave communication, and friends 24/7, but that was before everything happened. After that all I wanted was to be left alone, so I pushed everyone close to me away. And now I'm a loner, and to be quite frank I enjoy that.  
I start walking to my room when I see a figure in front of my door. I step up closer to get to my room and to get a better look at the figure......

**a/n**: yes I realized that this first chapter sucked. But your free to say differently =). But please keep reading it gets better! Trust me I already have about 12 chapters written! and if I do say so my self they are awesome! yes that is shameless advertising!  
**~ The rejected angel**


	3. Chapter 2

**True love last's forever **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note only on my fantisys (you don't even wanna here about those ;) )

**Near's pov:** ......and get a better look at the figure.... It's a girl. She has three notebooks in front of her. One she was writeing in, another had math equations, and the last appeared to be mindless doodles. She also had a laptop in front of her along withtwo cell phones. "Great" I think "another prep, slut"

Her eyes shot up and I finnaly looked at her. She had very pale skin dark hazel eyes, and shiny black hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped everywhere and a white low cut tank top which is what drawn me to the necklace she was wearing: A black chain with gold plating and a stone incide the color of her eyes. I must have been zoned out because she wacked me in the head with her laptop! She was giving me a death stare. "Ow! what was that for!" I yell rubbing my head. She looked really annoyed. "What did you call me?!" She demanded. She was obviously waiting for a reply.... It took me only a few seconds to process that I said my opinion of her out loud. She knew what I said so I figured I should change the subject.

"Your in my front of my door." I say this quietly not wanting to infuritate her any more. She instantly turned red. "Oh. Uhh..... sorry.... i'll just be getting out of your way then." She picks up a blue bag and starts to franticly put in her Ipod (hmmm I didn't notice that before.), her laptop, all three notebooks, and the cheap looking cell phone into her bag then she runs away still looking really embarrsed. Wait a minute I think to myself. didn't she have two cell phones? And sure enough when I look down I see a cell phone. I pick it up tow examine it, which I do with alot of things, Its red with a full keyboard and touch screen on the front. " This phone looks like its worth over $300 dollors. How could she remember to take the cheap phone but forget this phone?"

Suddenly I hear my emergency cheap cell phone ring.

"Hello"

"N"

"yes"

"I need you to come to a dinner party tonight."

"God no!"

"you have to"

"No!"

"dress nicely"

"No!"

"tux only"

"i'm no going to this party"

"you have to"

"no I don't"

"its at 3 am on the docks river and come with your new partner"

"what new partner?!"

"oh did I forget to tell you?"

"yes, yes you did"

"go to room 312"

"he lives here?!"

"actually he is a she"

"WHAT?!"

"Near, you have to intract with a girl sometimes"

"No!"

"her name is Audriana"

"i'm not going to this dinner party and I don't need a new partner!"

"yes you do! And yes you are! Your 16 be a man!

**the line went dead.**

**a/n:** yes I realize what did. Don't worry though its only 8:43 pm I should be able to finish chapter 3 tonight and thank you "Day Dreams Become Realities" for adding me on author alerts and "tradess5" for adding me on faverite storys! I danced around the room to scene girlz by BrokeNCYDE for an hour! feed back is greatly appreiated thanks :D

**~ The Rejected Angel**


	4. Chapter 3

**True love last's forever**

**a/n: **Hehehe arn't you proud of me! It's come down to two chapters in one night! yes I honestly belive that I have OCDND which stands for obsesseive compulsive Death Note disorder! Whoops getting off track here! Well anyway here's chapter 3! Audriana gets her own p.o.v yayy! :D

**Audriana's p.o.v: **Her emerency cell rang.

"Hello?"

"good afternoon Audriana, how are you likeing Wammys?"

"it's fine"

"just fine?"

"just fine."

"really?"

"yes. Now enough with the small talk what do you want?"

"I wanted to lt you know that you'll be attending a dinner party tonight."

"No i wont"

"yes you will, now dress nice and you'll be expecting a knock on your door in about 5 minutes he's your partner, his name is Near. He's meeting you now, but the party starts at 3, he knows where and he will be escorting you."

"I don't want a partner and i'm not going!"

"yes you are and to bad"

the line went dead

"Dammit! Baka!" I screamed.

_Knock,knock.._

"Hang on i'm coming!" I open the door and see....him? "umm hi?" I say confused and blushing. I look at him. He has pale skin and snow white hair, he has really big grey eyes and quite an angelic face. His eyes are wide. "Audriana?" he askes in a monotone, his body languge didn't say anything, neathier did his facial expression, but his eyes said it all. He was unsure and surprised. That's when it finally clicked. "Oh mi god Near?" He noddes his head. I pull him into the room so fast he nearly falls! As soon as I lock the door he smirks.

"So your my new partner?"

"What dissapointed?"

"A little" my eyes lit up with curiousity

"Why? Because i'm a prep slut? I thought that would make you happy." the acid is practicly dripping through my voice

"very funny" he matched my tone perfectly!

" I know, the only poblem is that I didn't wanna go to this party n the first place and now that I have to go with you.."

".... It might make things more interesting" he finshed That surprised me, how did he know what I was thinking? "I supose but even with your entertainment it wouldn't be as fun as staying in my dorm or working on the investagation"

I say hopeing that I didn't sound caught off gaurd by his werid mind reading skills. "True, but if you want to work on the investagation I suggest that we meet some place else."

"Why, whats wrong with my room?"

"To many windows and air vents."

"But every room in the schools like that!"

"Not my room."

"Your room but all the rooms are the same!"

"Not my room."

i give up sighing in defeat. "Fine what time?"

"i'd say about around 8 bring your dinner. we we start early you can leave sooner."

"Do you not want me to stay?"

"what?"

"do you not want me to stay?" I reapeated. I was searching his eyes for an answer, but I could'nt find one. His hair was covering his face so I can't be sure but I think that he blushed! He sighed. "Meet me at 8?"

"ummm yeah, sure I might be free"

and with that he left

**a/n: **haha any good be honest! priase and flames are grestly apprecatited! I was gonnna end the chapter when the uy hung up on Audriania I still haven't decided who he should be yet! Any help? haha you guys rock!

**~ The Rejected Angel**


	5. Chapter 4

**True love last's forever**

Audriania's pov:

"Hey newbie heads up!" Somebody calls. I turn to see a wii remote comeing at me.

"Woah!" I don't know why but I always say that! Without a second thought I put my tray on the table, tapped my neacklace then caught it. I see this guy running up to me. He has red hair and is wearing googles. I stopped after the googles because their such a turnoff!

"Woah! Nice catch newbie!" He shoots me a brillent smile.

"Thanks but you call me Audrey."

"Is that short for Audriania?"

"Yes it is."

"That's a really hot name. It matches you perfectly!"

'Thanks. I'd like to say the same but I don't know your name."

"The names Matt."

"Ok well would you like your remote back Matt?"

"Yes! Thanks for not letting it break!"

"No problem. But I really have to go i'm late."

"Aww are you sure you can't saty any longer?" He says pouting.

"Yes i'm sure. Mabey some other time."

"So it's a date?"

"Mabey." And with that I walked away. But as I turned around I could have swore I saw a swoop a white hair run down the hallway.

**A/N: **I am not dead! I just lost my chapters! Still no exception! But anyway I only have 12 chapters planned out! So I need more work to do! Reviews are greatly apreaciated! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 5

**True love last's forever**

Aurdriana's pov:

Could Near have been listening to me and Matt's conversation? And if he was would he admit it? Probley not so I guess I should just drop it. I finally get to Near's room and knock on the door.

"Comein!"

"Hi" I say coming in.

"Oh it's you."

I'm shocked because he sounds annoyed and angry!

"Look if you didn't want me to come then what was the point of invieting me? I can leave if you want me to."

"Then go."

"Near, why are you being so mean to me?" Tears were filling my eyes.

"It's obvious that your not serious about this investigation! If you were you would have been here instead of flirting with Matt!"

He looks into my eyes and I stare back. He's mad because I was talking to a guy!

"Ok, first of all I wasn't flirting with Matt and the only reason I said mabey was because he wouldn't let me go otherwise and I got here as soon as I could and you don't get to judge me you hardly know me i'm outta here!"


	7. Chapter 6

True love last's forever

Audriania's pov:

(The song Scene girlz by BrokeNCYDE is playing really loud.)

I'm laying in my bed upset, i've always been able to stay out of trouble why is it that when I move to wammy's that my life sucks!

"Knock knock." I look at the dashboard 2:30. That's probley Near I think.

I'm not gonna open the door though. If he wants in he can pick my lock!

"Come on Audriania open the door." He's pleading. "Dammit!" he's gonna wake everyone up if he dosen't stop screaming!

"AUDRIANA!" I open the door. "Stop screaming!" I hiss. as I pull him inside. "Well you wouldn't answer!"

"I was ignoring you!" He sighed. "Can we talk?" "No!" "Please I wanna explian to you why I was mad." His voice was so calm and kind.

"Well scince you have such a way with words... ok." He smiled. "I wasn't mad that you were late or that you were talking to someone besides me, I was mad because of who you were talking to. Matt's very dangerous, and he is in the mafia. So is his best friend Mello. The spk and Mello are actually enemies and Mello and Matt are very close and who knows what Mello could convince Matt to do."

He was looking down, he was also a foot away from my bed so I extend my arm so he falls down on the bed!

"Hey what was that for!" He sits up striaght and looks at me. So I hug him!

"Aww Near it's so sweet of you to worry about me! But my whole life is dangerous! I'm in the spk with you remimber? I am in way worse situations with kira then the mafia! I'm fine!

Í have no idea why i'm smileing but am. Near hugs me tighter.

I know i'm sorry I overreacted."

My clock just happends to be in view.

"OH MI GOD WERE LATE!"

I jumo up and oracticly tackle my closet.

"Near?" "Yea?" He sounds outta breath.

"Where is this party?"

"On the docks river."

"Isn't that a couples spot?" I don't know why but i'm still smileing. I remimber when my friend Marianda called it the dicks river because thats what happends.

"Oh umm I wouldn't know.. I don't really go to kissing spots."

"Hey can you turn around? I gotta change."

"yea..sure" As soon as he turns around I strip down and put on a turquise tank dress under fish net leggings and then grabbed a pair of black converse.

"Okay now you can turn around." He spins around and his face turns pink.

"Soo.. do you like what you see?"

"Woah! I mean.. You look great!"

"Thanks! So you ready to go? And wow you clean up great!

"Thanks I guess."

**A/N: **Okay I know this is short but I wanna spilt this chapter up! I'll post the neaxt one tomarrow! If I get a review! Come on make my night! Press the button! I take flames to!


End file.
